magifandomcom-20200222-history
Shou En
Shou En (, En Shō) is a Dungeon Monster and part of Kouen Ren's Household Members. Appearance Shou En has a dragon-like appearance, and has scales in all his body and a sharp teeth. His eyes have a light color. He usually wears Kou's traditional clothing and has a shoulder protector in his left shoulder. It seems he can change his size, but even in his smaller form is far taller than a human and the hugest of Kouen's monsters. Personality History He once was in a Dungeon, but Kouen Ren conquered it and for some reason he decided to serve him as his Household Vessel. Plot Second Sindria Arc Shou En is shown for first time in the army's base in Balbadd, behind Kouen Ren, along with other members of Kou's army.Night 116, Page 7 World Exploration Arc Shou attends at the Emperor's funeral and is located with the rest of the court, with the traditional mourning attire. When a priest reads the testament and Gyokuen is appointed the next Emperor, he, Sheishuu Ri, Kin Gaku and Kokuton Shuu rise up, enraged, because Kouen was supposed to be the next Emperor. Shou and the others listen at Gyokuen's explanation of her being the next Emperor instead of Kouen, but they know they have been fooled. Inmediately after that, the court splits in two, with Gyokuen and her priests in a side, and the army and the Imperial Family in the other.Night 147, Pages 8-9 War Arc Alibaba is fighting against the Black Djinn, and is about to use his Extreme Magic to eliminate them when Shou interferes and attacks at the Black Djinn with a breath of fire, which destroys them. Then, Shou, Kouen and the other three monsters appear, all riding carpets except for Shou, who has increased his size incredibly. Kouen analyzes the situation and, when he sees Kouha's state, says to his Household that if the the enemies are too much for the others they will deal with them with their strength. The four monsters roar in approval.Night 182, Pages 12-18 Abilities Shou's size.png|His changed size Breathing fire.png|Breathing fire Shou is a Dungeon monster. Breathing Fire : It is shown that Shou can breath fire from his mouth.Night 182, Pages 12-13 Changing size : Shou seems to be able to change his size as he pleases. When he attended at the Emperor's funeral in Kou he had a more or less normal size, which was taller than a normal human but not more than the palace.Night 147, Pages 8-9. In the war of Magnostadt he appears with the height of a mountain. His strenght increases proportionally.Night 182, Page 13 Djinn : Shou uses the powers of one of Kouen Ren's Djinn, but is still unknown with which of them has an affilitation or which effects has. Household Vessel : Shou has a Household Vessel from one of Kouen's Djinn. It's still unknown which object uses. Relationships Trivia References Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Household Members Category:Kou Empire